Help talk:Downloading and Installing UTAU
I need some help. Everytime I try to download UTAU, the program will open up saying 'bad file name or number. As soon as I say 'OK', the program opens up, but with one problem. It's written in unicode, which I can't read. I have done the steps multiple times, but the same thing keeps happening. What's wrong with it?! 23:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Someone Ya Don't Know Hi...i hope i'm doing this right and not deleteing everything.... i have a couple of questions... 1. does UTAU work on linux/ubuntu? 2.how much spacedoes it take? (like how many gb/kb....) 3. i can't find the download link that it tells me to click. i don't see it nor can i find it using "ctrl-f". can someone help me with this? My computer is English and I have downloaded it and it works perfectly - except for the fact that all text is displayed as weird icons instead of Japanese characters although I do have a language bar with Japanese in it. So I can't read anything in it (although I do understand Japanese) and i don't know what the program is trying to tell me. ~I seriously need to signature 09:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The translator thing that was provided didn't work on all of the options and whenever I open it it says bad file or something like that. That's it. ~I seriously need to signature 00:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) website only offering pay downloads are there other places to download? the site linked does not provide a "free" link, one was 3400JPY. It's a bit frustrating... Sorry. 10:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Please help, utau has weird language.. what should I do? I've download the installer, but i haven't download the zip file yet, because i don't know what to do, and when I open the installer, it using japanese, so i don't understand, and i try to just clicking the button, and thus, the application appear. but when i open the application, it using unknowned language, and it starts to make me frustated.. can some body help me? I'll try my best to make my UTAU, i just loved VOCALOIDS soo muc XDDD thank you HELP!! Hi, I'm confused about something.. I've redownloaded UTAU because I can't hear anything when I play what she has to sing. Now it's happening again.. @_@ I have highlighted the lyric or whatever and duh.. my volume is turned up but I am having trouble here!! Please help mee! 06:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC)lillil Basic Troubleshooting: About Q5 So I'm experiencing the glitch mentioned in Q5, even though: *'a)' I didn't download the zip file, I downloaded the one I was supposed to download. (the .exe one) *'b)' How can I change the default Utau to something else if the "subscript out of range" box won't let me do anything? (Unless you think I should download a new voice bank and toss it in there anyway?) *'c) '''If the glitch isn't observed in v2.77, then why isn't v2.77 mentioned anywhere on the list of the latest version s? I'd certainly like to get my hands on that latest version if I could! Sorry for all of these questions, I'm not very tech-savy so I feel like I'm missing something... ^^' 02:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't work on laptops? I am confused... Downloading the UTAU Software only works on Computers(PCs), Not laptops? I'm a bit disapointed but, I will find a way to download this software... Somehow... T A T Help, please. : Every time I try to start up the UTAU application, there's an error that pops up saying "resampler.dll could not be found" or something like that. Please help. : 00:54, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hi, I am a new UTAU user and I really need help. I followed, step by step, all the tutorials here on how to install properly the program, but when I add notes it doesn't play them, although when I hit the ''Sample button it produces sound. I use non-english windows by the way.